Sweet Sin
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Sansa começa a dormir na cama de Robb por causa dos pesadelos do seu tempo no Porto Real - Sansa/Robb
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Sin **

Robb achou que nunca odiaria mais Joffrey do que no momento em que soube sobre a execução de seu pai. Isso é claro até ele ver as cicatrizes nas costas de Sansa.

Ele passa seus dedos pelas longas marcas de pele mais dura e lhe dando beijos delicados ao longo de suas costas, ele não diz que sente muito, embora esteja pensando nisso, mas engole a vontade de fazer aquelas palavras saírem. Sansa já expressou claramente que não tem desejo algum de ouvir desculpas dele, ele estava ali agora com ela e isso era tudo que importava.

Ele gostaria de se desculpar de novo, pela sua demora, pela sua ingenuidade de achar que os Lannisters tratariam reféns com a mesma honra que ele tratava, por cada marca que havia nela. Ele gostaria que Joffrey estivesse vivo apenas para matá-lo de novo a cada dia, para fazê-lo sofrer e sofrer.

.

.

.

Robb tinha esperado que quando eles se reencontrassem que sua irmã fosse abraçá-lo e chorar um pouco. E isso aconteceu, mas ele esperava algo delicado, algo com a compostura de uma dama. Mas não havia um certo desespero em cada ação de sua irmã.Ela o abraçou e o beijou por todo o seu rosto, apertando suas mãos contra ele com força como se ela tivesse que comprovar que ele não era um fantasma ou uma ilusão, que ele estava ali , presente e tangível.

.

.

.

Na primeira noite no acampamento rumo a Winterfell ele acordou com Sansa na sua tenda sentada no chão fazendo carinho em Grey Wind.

Assim que ela percebeu que ele tinha acordado Sansa disse :

"Eu sinto muito, eu não queria te perturbar"

"Você não está me perturbando. Não consegue dormir ?"

"Dormir eu até dormi, mas acordo toda hora pensando que eu ainda estou lá, e que você e o meu resgate foi apenas um sonho"

"Eu sinto muito"

"Não é sua culpa. Posso te fazer um pedido ?"

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser"

"Você não sabe o que eu vou pedir ainda"

"Tudo bem então peça, mas a resposta vai ser sim com certeza"

Isso fez Sansa sorrir brevemente, mas logo ela ficou com uma expressão um tanto insegura e hesitantemente pediu :

"Se você permitisse eu gostaria de dormir na sua tenda até retornarmos a Winterfell, eu acho que vai demorar até que eu acorde sem achar que eu não estou mais lá, mas se eu acordar e ver você eu acho que"

"Sim você pode" Robb a interrompeu.

Sansa lhe deu um grande sorriso e o abraçou. Ele puxou as cobertas e ela prontamente entrou embaixo delas. Ele encaixou seu queixo contra o ombro dela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e adormeceu pensando que ele nunca poderia dizer não para o pedido dela.

.

.

.

Sansa acordava gritando as vezes, ele a abraçava e dizia que estava ali, e a beijava por todo o seu rosto, nas bochechas, na testa, nos lábios, no canto das orelhas, até que ela parasse de chorar e tremer. Numa dessas noites, um dos beijos nos lábios foi mais longo, os seus lábios se abriram e suas línguas se tocaram, e eles ficaram fazendo isso até adormecerem.

No dia seguinte a esse beijo ele ficou pensando nos Lannisters, se com eles também havia sido desse jeito, se ele era tão ruim quanto eles; e o mais perturbador para ele era como enquanto o beijo estava ocorrendo ele não pensara em nenhuma dessas coisas, que enquanto seus lábios estavam nos dela tudo em sua mente era como ele a amava, como ele queria que ela se sentisse bem e segura, como ele a queria simplesmente.

Não lhe ocorreu nem por um segundo dizer para ela não ir mais para a sua tenda durante as noites.

.

.

.

Os beijos agora estavam ocorrendo quase todo dia quando estavam a sós, beijos rápidos e sem língua, assim que ela acorda, que fazem ela sorrir contra seus lábios. E ainda os meio desesperados que ocorrem quando ela tem pesadelos.

Mas naquela noite é ela que o beija primeiro, ele estava sonhando com ela na verdade antes. Ela está em cima dele e ele se sente tão bem em feliz. E ele está com uma ereção.

Demorou um pouco até ele perceber isso, só quando as mãos dela foram mais para baixo na cintura dele começando a puxar a calça dele para baixo.

"Eu sinto muito Sansa"

"Tudo bem, eu quero isso. Você não me quer também ?"

"É claro que eu quero, mas nós não podemos, você nunca vai poder fazer um bom casamento se nós continuarmos"

"Eu não quero mais me casar, eu só quero casa : Winterfell e você"

E continuou o beijando, e tirando suas calças. Sansa ajustou sua entrada molhada contra a ereção dele e se abaixou, e não houve nenhum protesto contra isso de nenhum deles naquela noite, apenas o som baixo de gemidos.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Ela é muito bonita" Sansa disse com sua cabeça deitada contra o tórax de seu irmão.

"Quem ?"

"Você sabe quem"

Sansa tinha ouvido muitos comentários sobre as filhas feias de Walder Frey, mas isso claramente era apenas um rumor, pelo menos quando se tratava de Roslin Frey, a noiva de seu irmão e futura Senhora de Winterfell era bela, e Robb claramente dividia essa opinião.

Desde que eles tinham chegado as Gêmeas Robb não falara sobre Roslin com ela, provavelmente para não machucá-la mas Sansa viu a expressão de agradável surpresa quando eles foram apresentados, e as vezes durante os jantares ela pegava ele olhando para Roslin. Ela esperou que ele mencionasse, mas como Robb não o fez Sansa se viu obrigada a ela mesma falar.

"Não tão bela quanto você" Robb disse depois de um longo silencio.

"Obrigada, mas eu não disse isso para ouvir elogios"

"O que você quer ouvir ?"

"Eu não sei"

"Talvez de pra eu cancelar o casamento, talvez Walder Frey se mostre tolerante"

"Nem pense sobre isso"

"Eu te amo, e ela é bonita e eu estou certo que ela vai dar uma ótima esposa para alguém mas eu acho impossível que eu algum dia vá sentir por ela o que eu sinto por você"

"Eu sei que você me ama, mas você é um Rei, suas responsabilidades são bem maiores do que aquelas com o seu próprio coração"

"Os antigos Reis costumavam ter múltiplas esposas"

"E os Targaryens casavam entre si, mas isso não pode se aplicar a nós"

"Porque não ?"

.

.

.

Nos castelos longe do Norte o bosque Sagrado era tratado como um antigo jardim, no maximo uma alegoria ao passado distante quando os deuses antigos eram idolatrados por toda Westeros não apenas no Norte. Mas ia servir, tinha que servir.

Em segredo no meio da madrugada ela e Robb se puseram em frente a arvore de coração e juraram para os deuses antigos sempre se amarem e se protegerem. E depois ele fez amor com ela ali mesmo, embaixo das arvores e das estrelas.

No dia seguinte Robb se casaria com Roslin Frey na frente de todos. E ela estaria lá para ver, e ela sorriria e agiria cordialmente com a sua nova cunhada. Mas em sua mente Sansa saberia que nos olhos dos antigos deuses sem nome do Norte Robb era dela e talvez isso seria o suficiente.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Para Roslin a parte mais surpreendente foi que ela não se sentiu nem um pouco surpresa ao ver seu marido transando com sua irmã embaixo da arvore de coração.

Ela se escondeu por trás de uns arbustos por cerca de cinco minutos temendo que a qualquer momento Sansa ou Robb olharia para aquele lado e descobriria a presença dela ali, mas isso não aconteceu, por um instante ela pensou que mesmo se ela se levantasse eles provavelmente não reparariam nela, eles pareciam estar perdidos um no outro, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo.

Por todo o caminho do bosque sagrado até os seus aposentos ela esperou que ela começasse a chorar a qualquer minuto, ela sempre foi do tipo que chorava fácil, alguns de seus irmãos nas Gêmeas até faziam disso um jogo quando ela era mais nova, e suas lagrimas vieram por coisas bem menores do que aquilo. Mas nada mesmo após ela ter se trancado no quarto onde ninguém questionaria porque a Rainha do Norte estava chorando.

.

.

.

Robb veio para o quarto dela mais tarde naquela semana. Ele sempre era gentil com ela quando eles faziam sexo, ele usava a sua boca e suas mãos para prepara-la, garantia que o ato tivesse prazer para ela ao invés de só o necessário para que ela engravidasse. Roslin sempre gostava daquelas noites e contra o seu melhor julgamento ela gostou daquela também, mesmo se Robb não estivesse perdido nela do mesmo jeito que ele parecia estar em Sansa á alguns dias atrás. Embora ele tenha dito contra o ouvido dela que ele a amava logo após ele gozar. Roslin não disse de volta, se retirou da cama e começou a se vestir.

"Porque você esta se vestindo ?" Robb disse ainda na cama.

"Eu vou andar um pouco"

"É tarde"

"Eu estou ciente disso"

"Algo errado Roslin ?"

"Sim, meu Senhor"

"E o que seria isso ?"

"Eu não acredito no que você acabou de dizer"

"Você é minha Rainha. Eu te amo" Robb disse , para Roslin as palavras dele soaram ensaiadas.

"Eu te vi no bosque há alguns dias atrás, com a sua irmã"

Nesse ponto ela esperou que ele começasse a negar, ou a se desculpar, mas ele só ficou parado na cama olhando para ela em choque com os olhos arregalados.

"Por favor seja mais discreto no futuro, a última coisa que o nosso reino precisa é outro escândalo de incesto" Roslin disse e deixou o quarto antes que Robb pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
